Lights On
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Gyokumen forces Dokugakuji to leave and hunt down the now missing Lirin. Kougaji has to stay. First Saiyuki fic. Complete


**Title- Light On**

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre- Romance**

**Characters- Dokugakuji, Kougaji**

**Pairing- DokuKou**

**Notes- Hey! This was my first Saiyuki fanfic so please be gentle.**

* * *

"Listen Kou, I'll be back really soon with Lirin, okay?" Dokugakuji tried to comfort his anxious lover. They stood in Kougaji's bedroom, arms wrapped around one another, and Kougaji's head was nestled in the crook of the giant's chest.

"I can't deal with that bitch Doku… Gyokumen will be the death of me." Kougaji mumbled, clutching at his love harder.

Dokugakuji smiled slightly, glad that Kougaji was actually showing how much he needed the giant. Dokugakuji gently tilted Kougaji's head up and brushed their lips together. Kougaji responded to the soft kiss automatically and immediately attempted to deepen it. Dokugakuji smirked against Kougaji's hungry lips. How could he leave Kougaji here alone?

When air became necessary they broke apart, panting and flushed. Dokugakuji rested his forehead against the redheads, felling the other's warm breath on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Kou, I have to go…" Dokugakuji breathed pulling away.

Kougaji's arms tightened around Dokugakuji's neck, staring into now open dark eyes.

"What if you can't find her?" Kougaji asked, trying to dissuade his love, thinking of anything that could go wrong.

"I'll try harder." Dokugakuji responded, smiling sadly.

"What if you get attacked?"

"I'll fight back."

"What if you run into the Sanzo party?" Kougaji demanded, running out of what ifs.

I'll say hi to Gojyo. Are you finished now?" Dokugakuji asked, eyeing his putting lover.

"What if you can't find your way back?" Ah-ha, so he had one left…

"Leave the light on. I'll use it as my guide."

Kougaji didn't seem happy that I kept avoiding his what ifs but he appeared content with the conclusion.

"Fine…" The red head mumbled. "Come back **soon** or she'll drive me insane."

Dokugakuji chuckled before placing a soft kiss on his master's forehead.

"Bye Kou, hold down the fort and watch over Yaone for me, okay?"

Kougaji didn't even bother answering as Dokugakuji untangled himself from Kougaji and walked out of the room. The dark haired demon made his way down the hall toward the stables for a dragon and ran into Yaone on the way.

"Yaone, could you watch over Lord Kougaji while I'm away?" Dokugakuji asked the purple haired demon.

"I shall." Yaone answered before biding him farewell and rushing down the hall.

Confident that his love wouldn't do anything while he was away, Dokugakuji continued toward the stables and after picking a dragon that could support him, he took off.

* * *

"Lord Kougaji?" Yaone breathed from the door way to her lord's room.

The lord himself was curled up in his bed, a sea of blankets hid his slight body and his face was buried in the pillows. Kougaji raised his head, hair messy as he glared at the healer.

"Lord Kougaji you have to eat. It's been a week since your last meal. Think of what your sister would see if she saw you now."

"I don't care." The stubborn demon answered burying his head back in the pillows.

"Lord Kougaji you really should listen to Yaone."

Kougaji shot p in his bed, the blankets falling off his shoulders to expose Dokugakuji's large shirt. Kougaji gazed at his love that stood in the doorway, Lirin behind him sticking out her tongue.

"What'dya mean ya don't care what I think!" Lirin exclaimed, pulling a face.

Kougaji smiled fondly at Lirin before he remembered the reason for his misery. "Where where you Lirin." The lord demanded.

Lirin inched her way behind Dokugakuji and peeked out from behind his arm.

"Um… with the monkey…" Lirin replied hesitantly. Kougaji seemed to radiate death and Lirin, sensing the threat made a hasty retreat, dragging Yaone with her.

Dokugakuji chuckled before closing the door. As soon as he had the door shut, Kougaji had closed the distant between them, Kougaji wrapped his arms around Dokugakuji's neck as the dark haired demon wrapped his arms around his lord waist. The space between their lips became non-existent as they engaged in a heated hello kiss.

Breaking away for air Dokugakuji scooped Kougaji into his arms and carried him, bridal style, back to the bed.

"Did you miss me much?" Dokugakuji asked, gazing lovingly at the figure beside him.

"Ni decided he wanted to 'play' while you were away…" Kougaji responded, not wanting to admit how much he's missed his companion.

Dokugakuji frowned, concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Kougaji responded evenly. "He subjected me to tea time with him and that stupid rabbit."

"So then what was Yaone talking about?" The demon asked, believing anything that came out of his lord's mouth.

Kougaji buried his face in the larger mans chest, hiding from the giant. "Nothing…"

"Kou, please talk to me."

"I haven't been eating." The lord mumbled at last, still burrowing in Dokugakuji's chest.

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

Dokugakuji chuckled, loving how cute his lord was when he tried to act like he didn't care.

"Well you shouldn't have been. We just got kinda lost on our trip back and I had to search for the light that was on." Dokugakuji gaze was warm and loving as he kissed the top of his lord's head.

Kougaji smiled, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Come on." Dokugakuji exclaimed suddenly, dragging the red head from the bed. "Let's get something to eat."

Kougaji smiled and willingly allowed Dokugakuji to drag him down to the kitchen, glad his love was finally back.


End file.
